


Nightmares into Daydreams

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sappiness, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a glassy sheen in his eyes. Tell-tale redness and the rapidness of breathing. “Hannibal, what’s wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares into Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as a response to a post on Tumblr that said along the lines of 'Hannibal would be a crier during the first time he and Will have sex'. So. Yeah.
> 
> The post in question is this: http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/127985575917/new-hannigram-headcanons

Hannibal shudders, falling forth. Will chuckles as he wraps his arms around him. There is still too many layers of clothes between them.

“Easy there.” Will whispers, tilting his head to pepper kisses against Hannibal’s jawline. “Easy now.”

Slowly, he undoes the front of Hannibal’s pants, eyes never wavering from watching the emotions running wild on a normally cool exterior. When he wraps a hand around Hannibal’s cock, he feels the tremors wrecking the other man’s body reverberate through to his bones.

Hannibal tucks his face against the side of Will’s neck, lips pressed against the wicked scar tissue there. His breath is coming on erratically and a soft dampness is beginning to form on the collar of Will’s shirt.

“Hannibal?” Will says. Not letting go of him, Will uses his free hand to cup at Hannibal’s cheek, bringing his face back to view.

There is a glassy sheen in his eyes. Tell-tale redness and the rapidness of breathing. “Hannibal, what’s wrong?” Will strokes a thumb over the corner of Hannibal’s cheek.

Instead of answering, Hannibal slots their lips together. The act of kissing is languid, saccharine slow. Will tastes the oak of the wine they had for dinner, the meringues he had slightly burnt. 

“Perfection.” Hannibal murmurs shakily when they part, nuzzling their noses together. “This… You’re perfect. All I have ever wanted.” He finishes, the dampness in his eyes threatening to overflow.

Will feels an overwhelming burst of warmth blossoming in his chest. Smiling, he presses their lips together again chastely. “Oh Hannibal…” He laughs fondly. “If only the world knew what a sap you really are.”

Hannibal ducks his head, the corners of his mouth lifting. The wetness in his eyes does not abate. “I’m only a sap for you, my darling mongoose.”


End file.
